Bad Looser
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Dark Pit paso por un vergonzoso momento mientras su lucha contra Kirby tomaba lugar. Gracias al orgullo que el ángel de alas negras poseía, este término molesto y con intenciones de desquitarse a fuerza bruta contra su almohada; y esta hubiera terminado destrozada, de no ser porque unos brazos tranquilizadores llegaron a él. [Kurocina].


Vaya, cada vez pasa más tiempo que no escribo. Se estar perdiendo las buenas costumbres jaja. Y lo peor es que se pondrá peor ya que acabo de entrar a la universidad; pero aun así, ya tengo un par de fics en los que tengo la mitad o solo me falta corregirles ciertos detalles. No prometo nada, pero espero ya no tardarme tanto en subir mis pequeñas historias.

Esta historia ya la tenía desde hace un tiempo, pero por "x" o "y" razón no lo había subido. ¡Pues hoy es el día!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Mala narración.

 ** _Pareja:_** Dark Pit x Lucina

 ** _N/A:_** Fic dedicado a la hermosa M.J. Hayden. Ya que por una batalla que tuve con ella fue que me dio la idea para la trama de esta historia.

* * *

 ** _Bad looser._**

Molesto, decepcionado, irritado… Son solo unas cuantas de las emociones que invadían a Dark Pit; no podía creer como después de tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo y sudor derramado a lo largo de todo el año en el que ha transcurrido el torneo, y haber perdido de forma patética contra la famosa bola rosada, también conocida como Kirby.

Era muy bien sabido que Kirby, pese a tener una apariencia tierna e inocente, no era un oponente fácil, tenía múltiples estrategias bajo la manga ya que siempre sacaba el mayor provecho de las habilidades copiadas de su contrincante, sin mencionar del buen uso de sus veloces y fuertes. Sin duda un peleador del cual debía ser muy precavido.

Pese a estar consciente del gran nivel de batalla por parte del guardián de Pop Star, jamás espero que este lo humillara de aquella forma. Como ya podía ser predecible, Kirby empezó absorbiendo al ángel, copiando la habilidad del uso de arco y flechas; mientras Dark Pit seguía afectado por haber sido absorbido –porque nadie sale de Kirby y se queda como si nada- el pequeño rosado aprovecho para aplicar un combo a base de golpes y patadas, haciendo que el general de la naturaleza saliera despedido de la plataforma. Y para rematar, mientras el azabache intentaba regresar, Kirby aprovecho su habilidad de flote para quedar por encima de este y convertirse en piedra, mandando a Dark Pit al abismo y ponerle fin a su primera vida.

Como era de esperarse, el pequeño comelón realizo una pequeña burla, perdiendo la habilidad copiada de Dark Pit en el proceso. Esto molesto al azabache, quien tras reaparecer en el escenario, empezó a moverse rápido para poder atacar a Kirby haciendo uso de sus veloces y versátiles cuchillas. Ambos luchadores comenzaron una intensa batalla donde el más veloz en golpear era quien obtendría la victoria. Ambos se encontraban concentrados en esto, hasta que apareció la bola Smash en medio del escenario. Como no era un duelo de torneo, estaba permitido que esta bola saliera.

Ambos pelearon por conseguirla, pero al final fue Dark Pit quien logró obtener el poder para liberar su Final Smash, estaba listo para poder hacer uso del bastón sombrío. Posicionó el bastón en un lugar donde estaba seguro que el disparo iba a impactar contra Kirby, estaba listo para el disparo. Pero nunca se esperó que justo segundos antes de que Dark Pit disparara, Kirby se agacho, evitando así el disparo. La furia del azabache aumento por esto.

Los golpes volvieron dominar la batalla, ambos buscando la victoria. Pero finalmente, Kirby fue el ganador al haberse aprovechado de una despistes del ángel negro para poder cargar su martillo e impactarlo contra este, haciendo que Dark Pit saliera disparado a una gran velocidad fuera del límite. El GAME no tardó en hacerse sonar, proclamando a Kirby como el ganador.

El problema no fue el haber perdido -o no el principal- sino que perdió sin haber dado una verdadera buena batalla, no pudo quitarle ni una sola vida al peleador rosa. Se sintió completamente inútil al no haber podido demostrar cuanto ha mejorado desde su ingreso a la mansión Smash. Rápidamente salió molesto del área de batallas.

Sin decir nada a nadie ni compartir contacto visual, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Quería estar solo.

Llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y lanzo con despreocupación el arco contra la esquina de una pared, no le importaba si eso dejaba marca; inmediatamente tomo su almohada para golpearla y lanzándola frenéticamente contra la cama. Método un tanto violento, pero eficaz.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención del azabache, giro levemente la cabeza para poder observar a aquel que lo quería interrumpir, pero no logro ver a nadie, simplemente sintió unos menudos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás por el área del pecho. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

Lucina, su compañera, confidente y al mismo tiempo novia había llegado. Al parecer logro percatarse del estado que tenía Dark Pit cuando este término su batalla y decidió ir con él para tratar de ayudarlo un poco. Odiaba ver al inmortal siendo controlado por la rabia.

—Lucina...

—No te culpes por la batalla, lo hiciste bien.— Trato de darle ánimos, aunque sabía que el orgullo del ángel de alas negras complicaría aquella labor. —Siempre ha sido complicado ganarle a Kirby, no por nada es un veterano del primer torneo.

Dark Pit debía admitir que los doce peleadores que han estado presentes desde el primer torneo han sido desde siempre los más difíciles de vencer, no por nada eran los más respetados en la mansión Smash. Respiro profundamente para soltar un largo y hondo suspiro y así poder tranquilizarse -aunque era algo que le costara trabajo al estar rodeado por los brazos de Lucina- y poder seguir con sus actividades diarias del día a día.

Posicionó su mano encima de la de la princesa de Ylisse para darle a entender que estaba más tranquilo y que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. Lucina comprendió el mensaje, por lo que deshizo aquel abrazo para poder ver a su pareja frente a frente y compartir un momento donde miradas carmesí y azulada están conectadas. Una sonrisa siempre dominaba el rostro de la peli-azul cuando eso pasaba, amaba ver los intensos ojos rojos del azabache.

—Oye, sé que no te gusta, pero quiero que seas mi compañero para una batalla. Robin y Marth están ansiosos por tener una revancha desde que...— Le fue imposible terminar su frase, ya que sus labios se encontraban un poco ocupados en otra cosa.

Dark Pit fue el que actuó rápidamente poniendo sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Lucina y poder acercarla a él y adueñarse de sus dulces labios, compartiendo un delicado beso. Beso que inicio de forma inocente y cuidadosa e inconscientemente termino siendo más apasionado cuando los brazos de Dark Pit terminaron en la pequeña cintura de la princesa con intención de atraerla más hacia él y eliminar la poca distancia que aún existía entre ellos.

Era imposible negar que aquel beso no era reconfortante y adictivo. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara, y lo hubieran extendido hasta que sus pulmones pidieran a gritos aire… De no ser porque alguien los interrumpió.

—Oww, Pittoo ya es niño grande.— La burla de Pit nunca tarda en llegar; el ángel castaño se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta observando con interés y ternura el beso que su contraparte y la princesa de Ylisse habían compartido.

Aquel inesperado comentario hizo que el rostro de la pareja enrojeciera drásticamente. No era ningún secreto que ellos se encontraban en una relación, pero les avergonzaba mucho cuando algún otro contrincante los veía compartiendo algún momento privado. Lucina quería esconder su rostro sobre el hombro de su novio, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque este se encontraba persiguiendo al castaño con intenciones de desplumarlo.

—¡Pit-stain!— El enojo regreso a Dark Pit, pero esta vez se iba a desquitar con el capitán del ejército de la luz y no con una almohada.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
